


The Silence is Ringing

by forged_in_darkness (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sexuality Crisis, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Top!Connor, Voyeurism, bottom!Troye, but it's consensual, but that gets resolved real quick, dom!connor, friends to oops i just shoved my dick down your throat, italics abuse, kind of???, more tags to come as the fic progresses, sub!Troye, there are so may tags i'm sorry i just want to make sure i cover all the triggers, troye is a cockslut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/forged_in_darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3:26 a.m.</p><p>Connor didn't mean to be awake. He didn't mean to be calling Troye in the middle of the night, hands unsteady as he set his coffee mug down to pick up the phone from the counter. He wanted to blame the shaking on the caffeine, but he was only a few sips into his first cup in hours and he knew well enough by now what this meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My fingers slipped and I basically wrote 2,000 words of cocksucking. Oops.
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd. I own nothing but the story. 
> 
> Also don't freak out, Troye is just staying with Tyler as a friend.

3:26 a.m.

  
Connor didn't mean to be awake. He didn't mean to be calling Troye in the middle of the night, hands unsteady as he set his coffee mug down to pick up the phone from the counter. He wanted to blame the shaking on the caffeine, but he was only a few sips into his first cup in hours and he knew well enough by now what this meant.

  
Connor was rarely awake at this hour. He had been in the habit of going to bed at a fairly reasonable time most nights and waking up early enough to have a full day ahead of him. Some nights he had the urge to stay up until 2 a.m. watching Netflix, but most days he was content to be one of those elusive morning people. Something about waking up to soft beams of light peaking through his blinds, casting shadows across his bedroom, made him feel warm and optimistic.

  
Tonight, however, was different. This time he wasn't curled up on the sofa in a nice cozy blanket watching Modern Family. No, this time he was making what may be the riskiest decision he's ever made in his life.

  
Four rings in and Connor was about to hang up and go back to bed where he could at least wallow in his shame and sadness as he cried into his pillow (he'll tell Troye later that he fell asleep with his phone in bed and must have accidentally dialed) when Troye picked up, " _Hey, Con_."

  
Troye's voice was soft and familiar. Affectionate even, but Connor dare not let himself linger on that too long. There was something of a pause when Connor still thought he could hang up. He could end this bad idea before it became a shattering regret and go back to being miserable and always wondering, always worrying and always crying. But a small voice inside his head that sounded suspiciously like Troye's whispered, _You deserve to be happy_ , and he swallowed all the doubt speeding through his mind.

  
"I need you," was all Connor said in a very broken, very desperate voice, but it was more than enough and Troye's heart unraveled onto the floor. Immediately Troye was grabbing his jacket and shoes, leaving the dark quiet of Tyler's house behind.

  
" _I'm on my way_."

 

-

 

3:43 a.m.

  
Connor had been pacing back and forth between his living room and kitchen for the last 15 minutes, nursing his cup of coffee, which had since been refilled twice. He knew he should just sit down and occupy himself until Troye arrived, but he just _couldn't_. All he could do was think about the past year and how much pain his internal struggle had put him through. It took months of obsessively watching YouTube videos in an incognito tab, browsing through the Trevor Project website, and a few sessions with his new therapist to even reach the point he had a week before. The point at which he could look at himself in the mirror and say, _I'm gay_. And even then he hadn't been able to say it without so much fear in his chest, so many tears down his cheeks, and so much hurt in his throat. He hadn't said it since then. He hadn't browsed any of those websites or watched any of those videos in a week. All he did was think about Troye.

  
Troye. It was a triggering word for Connor lately. Any time one of his friends even mentioned Troye in passing, Connor spiraled into a winding helix of thoughts and emotions. He knew there was something there. He hadn't been able to deny it since the day he looked into Troye's eyes for the first time. He'd spent an awfully long time trying to pretend his feelings for Troye weren't present. Eventually he reached the point where he couldn't take all the bottled up agony any longer and had to address what exactly having feelings for Troye meant. And now that he knew, really knew for certain the truth about who he was, he still didn't feel the giant weight lifted off his shoulders that he so desperately needed after 21 years of carrying it. So he spent a week fighting his feelings, attempting to bottle them back up. But with his self-confession came an overwhelming sense that he could no longer live this way, constantly in agony as he battled within himself. So for the past week he had been letting his internal defenses waver until he knocked down that last wall, broke down, and called Troye. He still thought this could all just be one big mistake, but something about Troye—his voice, his smile, his scent, the warmth of his touch as he hugged Connor hello after a long while not seeing each other—made Connor think it just might be worth it.

  
Connor was driven mad being left alone with his thoughts waiting for Troye, but mercy arrived along with Troye's loud but patient knock. Immediately Connor rushed to the door and fumbled with the lock until finally the door was open and in the doorway stood a very concerned looking Troye wearing a very soft expression, posture relaxed but alert, ready to give or receive any kind of physical contact Connor needed.

  
From the look on Connor's face, Troye was expecting Connor to hug him, punch him, cry into his shoulder. Troye was honestly expecting anything but for Connor to grab his face, a hand on either side of his jaw, and press his lips to Troye's own in the most desperate way Troye's ever seen—or in this case, rather, felt—anyone do anything.

  
Troye was still for just a moment, unsure of how to react, but autonomous response took over and his mouth fell open. A small voice in his head told him he should feel bad, that taking advantage of Connor while he was in this head space would be immoral, but when Troye's mouth opened Connor _growled_ —gripping his jaw tighter and pressing his thumbs into the space above Troye's lower jaw to open his mouth wider, sliding his tongue across Troye's to the back of his throat—and Troye realized that Connor had complete control.

  
Troye licked back and Connor slid one arm around his waist, yanking him across the threshold and closing the door, pressing Troye's small frame to it with his hips. Troye let out a high-pitched moan at the friction and Connor grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head and something inside Troye screamed _more_.

  
Connor pulled back a bit, a suddenly tender expression on his face and Troye saw that there were tears in the forest of his green eyes and he wanted to kiss them away. Connor gave Troye a questioning look and without a word Troye knew what the question was. _Is this okay_?

  
Troye bit his lip and, looking directly into Connor's eyes, he pushed his hard on against the other boy's hip as if to say _What do you think?_ and Connor's grip tightened as he launched back into the kiss, attacking Troye's mouth aggressively. He moved both hands to Troye's hips, Troye's arms falling to his side without the support, and then slowly slid them both back to Troye's ass to squeeze and Troye fucking _mewled_. Connor bit Troye's lip, too hard to be just a love bite, eliciting another wanton sound from Troye and that's when Connor realized something that took Troye a few more moments to understand. Connor smirked against Troye's mouth, lapping at the indents he made there and grabbed younger boy's hand, sliding it between them and pressing it against the bulge in Connor's pants. Connor moaned deeply at the touch.

  
Troye didn't have much space to think—Connor's dick was pressing very insistently against his hand and, oh, hey, _that's fucking big_ —but as Connor's confidence seemed to build steadily, Troye had a revelation. He was being dominated. And he fucking _liked_ it.

  
Finally, _finally_ , Connor detached his mouth from Troye's and left Troye's already plump lips very red and bite swollen and he had to stop and just stare because _fuck_. Troye had a mouth that was _made_ for cock sucking and Connor _really_ wanted to test this theory.

  
Troye may have been young, but he wasn't naive and the look on Connor's face as he stared at Troye's mouth was not lost on him. He squeezed the bulge in his hand and licked his lips but it wasn't all just for show; feeling Connor's rock hard cock in his hand made his mouth water with want and he couldn't stop himself from sliding to his knees against the door, maintaining eye contact all the way down.

  
An awe-ridden, " _Fuck_ ," was all Connor could manage. Troye smiled in a deceivingly innocent manner and Connor was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to shove his cock down that pretty little throat. Troye reached out to unzip Connors pants but Connor slapped his hands away. "Someone's an eager little fuck. I should punish you for that," and shit, Connor is stepping into very dangerous territory here but Troye responds to his words with a whimper.

  
" _Please_ ," Troye _whined_ , actually fucking whined, and Connor gasped a little at the complete desperation in Troye's eyes. Those deep pools of blue that always shone so brightly were black with desire. In a beat Connor was unzipping his pants to finally free his dick.

  
Troye closed his eyes languidly when Connor's dick was completely free of it's confines, overwhelmed by the sight. He had to bite his lip really hard and rest his palms flat on his thighs to stop himself from lunging forward and swallowing it down to the base. He leaned back obediently.

Connor observed this in awe and he had to pump his cock once to relieve some of the pain of being _so fucking hard_. "You are not real."

  
Troye smiled and opened his eyes, sharply inhaling when he saw Connor was running his thumb over the tip of his cock, spreading the precome pooling there. He looked up expectantly and the pleading look in his eyes was enough for Connor to decide he's had his fun for now.

  
Connor stepped closer, not making it very far because his pants were around his thighs and Troye was already right there. He questioningly rubbed the tip of his dick around on Troye's swollen lips, breathing out a sound of appreciation because Troye's lips immediately parted, jaw going slack and Connor couldn't stop himself from just pushing in. He stopped just before hitting Troye's throat out of courtesy, though he didn't really want to. Instead he closed his eyes, the sight of Troye's lips stretching around his cock a bit too much for him, and buried the hand not still holding himself at the base in his hair, not pulling, just holding.

  
Troye made a sound that again suspiciously resembled a whine and he reached up to pull Connor's hand off his dick so that he could sink all the way on to it. It hit the back of his throat and he swallowed around it, actually moaning at the feeling and _fuck_ , Connor should have done this _a long time ago_.

  
Connor groaned and opened his eyes to look down, grabbing Troye's hair with his other, now free hand. Troye was looking back up at him, eyes watering but with clear resolve in them. Gently, to test the waters, Connor slid out almost all the way, gripping Troye's hair tighter, and thrust back in, all the way to the back of Troye's throat again and Troye whimpered, licking the underside of Connor's cock as much as he could with the tight fit in his mouth. Connor took that as a green light and then he was tugging hard on Troye's hair, pulling him off and on his dick.

  
Troye sat back gratefully to let Connor fuck his throat, making the occasional sound of appreciation and pressing his palm hard against the bulge in his jeans, enjoying taking Connor's cock a lot more than was probably considered normal.

  
Connor could feel himself getting close and had gone back to maintaining very intense eye contact with Troye, though Troye's eyes would roll back and flutter shut from time to time. Connor was watching his cock disappear in and out of Troye's mouth, enraptured by the way Troye was drooling quite profusely out of the sides of his mouth. _Fuck_ , that was hot. The part that maybe got Connor the most, though, was that Troye didn't gag or pull back _once_. He just sat back on his legs and _took_ it, over and over, and if Connor was being honest his dick wasn't exactly _easy_ to take based on the size.

Troye could feel Connor's dick begin to pulse erratically on his tongue and he keened at the feeling, grabbing his own hard-on and squeezing.

  
"Tro. Troye," Connor breathed, panting as he felt his lower abdomen tighten. Troye hummed in response and fuck, fuck, _fuck_ Connor _felt_ that and he was going to come any second now. "Troye, baby, 'm gonna come."

  
Troye made a sound at the pet name and Connor stopped his thrusting, pulling his dick all the way out of Troye's mouth, squeezing at the base to keep himself in check. Troye looked up at him with a pleading look and with a very raspy and fucked voice said, "Come on my mouth."

  
And that was _it_. Connor was _done_ with courtesy. He started pumping his cock, quick and hard with the tip just touching Troye's bottom lip and the tip of his tongue. In seconds he was coming, moaning loudly as warm spurts of semen landed directly on Troye's tongue, some of it coating his cheeks and lips. Troye's eyes were closed again and he sat back with a soft, high pitched moan as he swallowed what was on his tongue and licked around his mouth to taste what was there too.

  
" _Fuck_. You are not _real_ ," Connor repeated in complete awe of the boy in front of him.

  
Troye giggled and leaned back in to lap up the bit of come dripping from Connor's spent cock and Connor gasped at the sensitivity, pulling his pants up and tucking himself back into them before Troye could overstimulate him too much. He looked down at Troye, admiring the mess around his mouth and spreading his thumb through it to gather it all up. He pressed his thumb to Troye's lips and Troye eagerly sucked it into his mouth, licking it completely clean and humming in appreciation.

  
Connor dragged his thumb back out of Troye's mouth, pulling down on his bottom lip and said in a tone that was much more admiring than malicious, "I never knew you were such a cockslut."

  
Troye smirked and said, "Well hello to you too, Con."

  
Connor laughed a bit and offered his hands to Troye. Troye took them and stood up, losing his balance and stumbling into Connor's chest. Connor reflexively caught him and suddenly grabbed Troye's still very hard dick through his jeans, whispering hotly into his ear, "I'd love to watch you do something about this." Troye shuddered at that and let Connor lead him into his bedroom. The night thus far was something right out of the fantasies he'd been having ever since he first watched Connor's videos. He pictured himself slightly younger and spread out in front of his laptop in the middle of the night, fist around his cock and fingers in his ass and fuck that Troye would be so jealous of him right now. _Either way I ended up the winner_ he thought as they rounded the corner into Connor's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filthy rough sex. Enjoy!

Connor kicked his bedroom door shut behind him and pushed on Troye's chest so that he walked backward until his legs hit the bed and he fell back on it. Troye shuffled up the bed so that he was laying in the right direction, expecting Connor to follow and get on top of him, but Connor stood at the side of the bed with a devilish smirk on his face and Troye swore his heartbeat sped up a little bit at the thought of what Connor might have in mind.

Both of Troye's hands were resting by either side of his head and his breaths were short and shallow. Connor observed how red and swollen Troye's slightly parted lips were and as much as he wanted to hold Troye down and bite them, he controlled the urge. He had an idea.

"Take off your clothes," Connor commanded coolly, and Troye almost choked on his own saliva.

Without hesitation, Troye did exactly as he was told. He supposed when he sat down and thought about it later he might be alarmed at how much he liked Connor telling him what to do and how willing he was to do it, but for now he was going to enjoy it. When he was completely naked, Troye returned to the position he was in before, waiting for Connor's direction and resisting the urge to touch his own hard, leaking cock.

Connor was all too aware of how much power he had over Troye in this moment, very turned on at how Troye was just _obeying_ him. He allowed himself be vulnerable to anything Connor desired and that may just be the hottest thing Connor's ever experienced. Connor bit his lip and started palming himself through his jeans. Surprisingly, he was already getting hard again. Troye just _did_ things to his body.

"Spread your legs," Connor ordered, voice once again calm and easy, but laced with unquestionable dominance.

Troye whimpered, immediately doing as he was told. He bent his knees, spread his legs, and tilted his hips so that he was completely on display to Connor. His breath caught in his throat when he saw that Connor was touching himself. " _Shit_ ," he breathed out incredulously, mesmerized by the way the bones in Connor's hand moved under his skin as he massaged his cock through his pants. Troye wanted so badly to _touch_ , but he had a feeling Connor wouldn't like him doing anything without permission and if he was being honest, Troye was alarmed at how much he enjoyed the feeling of being completely powerless to Connor.

The way Troye was looking hungrily at Connor's movements on himself did not go unnoticed. Connor smirked wickedly. "Jesus, Troye, you're practically drooling. Didn't get enough of my cock when it was down your throat, hm?" Connor knelt at the end of the bed, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, pushing them down just far enough to reach his hand into his boxers and begin stroking himself languidly. He had just come not five minutes ago but the sight of Troye completely naked, flushed from the chest up, cock hard and leaking despite having hardly been touched, legs spread wide open, and ass on display for Connor was more than enough to make him hard again.

Troye whined as he watched Connor stroke himself under the fabric. His fingers twitched at his sides to just do _something_ to get some kind of relief, but he so desperately wanted to be good for Connor, although he was also dangerously interested in what Connor might do to punish him if he misbehaved. _I'll have to test that out next time_ , he thought and immediately cursed himself for allowing himself to think there could be a next time. He didn't have time to think about it too much though, because Connor was talking again.

"Fuck, you're such a slut for my cock, I bet you _would_ let me fuck your mouth again right now if that's what I wanted."

Troye let out a frustrated high-pitched moan. God, did he love the way Connor was talking to him, but he was so desperate for some kind of friction. So desperate that he started begging. "Con. Connor please. I need _something_ , I need _you_. Just, _please_."

Connor smacked the skin where Troye's thigh and ass met, hard, and Troye whimpered, cock twitching and leaking more precum out of his tip. Connor observed that reaction and did it again with a little more force to test it out and this time Troye moaned, biting his lip and turning his face into the pillow, embarrassed at his reaction. "That was supposed to be a punishment for talking, but shit, you _like_ that," Connor mused, voice deep and appreciative. Troye attempted to come up with an indignant response but Connor interrupted his thoughts by getting off the bed, rummaging through his nightstand, and pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. He set the condom on the nightstand but threw the lube at Troye's side before returning to his place kneeling at the end of the bed, continuing to stroke himself slowly. Troye waited obediently to be directed on what to do next, though he now had a pretty good idea of what Connor intended and the thought made him squirm.

"Fuck yourself on your fingers," Connor demanded, eyes dark and voice gravelly and thick with lust. Troye gasped and if it was possible to get any harder than he already was, he certainly did in that moment.

Troye wasted no time in scrambling to obey, grateful to have permission to do something, and as much as he wanted to feel Connor's cock inside of him—god he'd wanted that for a _while_ now—he was just so relieved to be allowed to feel _something_ inside of him. Also, he'd be lying if he said it wasn't hot as fuck to be told to touch himself like that.

Troye fumbled with the cap of the lube, hands trembling with anticipation. He poured a small amount out on his fingers, careful not to overdo it—he didn't really need it for anything other than to help the slide as he had just fingered himself in the shower that morning and he liked the stretch of it anyway. If it were up to him he would have just spat on his fingers but he decided protesting anything Connor told him to do was not a good idea.

Connor watched hungrily as Troye reached down between his legs, gasping as his finger brushed between his cheeks, just barely grazing his entrance. When he didn't make any further movement, Connor realized he was waiting for permission and his cock twitched in his hand at the thought. "Fuck, Troye, just _do_ it."

Troye pushed two fingers in at once with a little resistance, letting out the breath he had been holding in with a moan at the burn the stretch provided. He moved his fingers in and out slowly, stretching himself just enough to accommodate a third finger, which he added with a long, drawn out moan, the pain making his cock leak more fluid. He was careful to avoid his prostate for fear of coming as soon as he touched it

  
"Jesus _Christ,_ Troye, you're just _taking_ it," Connor breathed incredulously at the way Troye was clearly enjoying it with hardly any lube.

"I-I did this earlier. This morning in the show-ah! Shower," Troye managed to get out between the now increasingly louder moans.

"Fuck, I bet you did. What did you think about? Did you even have to touch your dick to come? Probably not, you're such a slut for being filled."

Troye closed his eyes and groaned whorishly at Connor's words. He decided he couldn't take the teasing anymore and he rocked back on his hand, hard, hitting his spot dead on and crying out, reaching his free hand up to cover his mouth.

Connor instantly grabbed Troye's wrist and yanked it away from his mouth forcefully. "I want to hear you." Troye whimpered and nodded frantically, Connor's touch on his skin burning and boiling his blood. He desperately wanted more contact, but as soon as Connor's hand was there, it was gone and he had slid back down to the end of the bed. Troye made a noise of frustration, fingers stilling inside himself. "I didn't say you could stop," Connor said, voice low and dangerous, "I can't exactly tie you up with one hand so you're gonna have to behave yourself. Can you do that for me, Troye boy?"

Troye nodded again, breathing out, "Yes, daddy," naturally without even thinking as he resumed his movements and rolled his hips down to meet his fingers over and over again, moans getting increasingly higher pitched.

Connor gasped at the name Troye had just called him and he had to still his movements and squeeze the base of his cock to avoid coming right then. _Daddy_. God, he could get used to Troye calling him that.

"Connor. Connor, _please_. Please just fuck me now before I come. I was ready _yesterday,_ for fuck's sake." Troye's accent was heavier in his lust addled state, every word thick with Australian twang and Connor found that to be very sexy as he watched, entranced by the sight of the younger boy's fingers working in and out of himself. Connor pulled his hand out of his own pants and grabbed Troye's that was working inside of himself, pulling it away so that Troye was left feeling suddenly very empty. He pinned both of Troye's wrists above his head, leaning down to bite down hard in the crook of his neck, sucking and licking so that it'd be sure to leave a sore, purple mark that Troye would later press his fingers into while working a hand over himself in front of the mirror. Troye moaned the older boy's name again, several octaves above his normal speaking voice.

Connor moved his mouth to Troye's ear, exhaling hotly into it, and causing a shiver to run down Troye's spine. "What do you want, baby? Tell me," he whispered, as if he didn't already know exactly what Troye desired.

Troye groaned, frustrated but admittedly very turned on by Connor's words. He only responded by pushing his hard on up into Connor's, both boys moaning out at the friction.

"Jesus, Troye, I can feel how much you're leaking through my jeans," Connor breathed out, rutting against Troye, feeling the wet spot Troye left on his pants. "Do you like the way I talk to you? Does it turn you on when I tell you how much of a whore you're being?"

" _Yes_."

Connor simpered, a filthy glint in his eye. "Good. Now I'm not gonna ask again; beg for it."

Troye folded immediately under Connor's dominant demeanor, desperately crying out, "Fuck me now, _please_. _God_ Connor, I _need_ it. I need your cock inside of me. I want you to own me, daddy." This time, Troye was consciously aware of calling Connor daddy, accentuating his point by looking Connor intensely in the eyes.

"Shit, you little slut. You've got a filthy mouth." Connor wasted no further time in removing his own clothes and rolling the condom on, returning to Troye on the bed with a delicious smirk. He slid an arm under Troye's back and flipped him over, pulling his hips up so that he was on his knees. Troye whimpered into the pillow, quite delighted at the way Connor was manhandling him. He rested on his forearms, ass in the air and face in the pillow, eagerly awaiting Connor's next move. He heard Connor opening the lube and he turned his head so his voice wasn't muffled.

"I don't need any more, Con, please just fuck me."

Connor was reluctant to oblige. Troye had hardly used any lube when he prepared himself, but then Troye did say he had done it earlier that day too, and from what Connor understood from a lot of joking around the past year, Troye wasn't exactly _inexperienced_. So ultimately, he trusted that Troye knew what he was getting himself into. Not to mention he was ready to fuck Troye, like, _last year_.

Connor splayed his fingers out on each cheek of Troye's ass, slapping one forcefully, causing Troye's to body jump as he moaned unashamedly into the pillow. Troye felt Connor's head against his entrance and he pushed back, too far gone to care if that would earn him a punishment. There was some resistance—Connor _was_ bigger than average—but without too much effort the head was engulfed in Troye's tight heat. Troye let out a shaky breath. It hurt, but was a _good_ hurt. It was the kind of sore he hoped he'd be feeling for days.

Connor bit his lip. Troye kept clenching around him and he was so tight he almost pushed Connor back out. It took every ounce of self-control Connor had left to give Troye time to adjust and not fuck him mercilessly into the mattress.

Troye impatiently pushed himself back on Connor's cock forcefully, moaning out when he felt his spot being brushed. "Connor, _god_ , I'm fine. Please just _fuck_ me."

Connor still had his doubts about Troye's ability to handle it, especially with so little preparation, but his dick was buried inside Troye and he felt so _good._

Connor slid nearly all the way back out before thrusting back in, hard and deep, and both of the boys moaned. He did it again, and again, creating a pace that was not very fast but certainly _hard_. "Jesus, Troye, you're so fucking _tight_ , but here you are taking it so _well_."

Troye didn't respond. He was moaning uncontrollably, sliding himself back to meet Connor's thrusts over and over again. "Harder, please Con. Oh my _god_ ," he whined when Connor's somewhat controlled thrusts became too frustrating.

Connor did not hesitate to comply this time, fucking into the younger boy under him unforgivingly. He yanked Troye back onto him by his bruising grip on his hips and Troye _screamed_ , actually screamed and Connor knew he had hit his prostate dead on. His neighbors were really going to hate him now. Connor continued his violent pace, pulling Troye back onto him with every thrust. He was sweating, groaning at the feeling of Troye sliding over him, digging his fingers into Troye's hips in a way that was sure to bruise. All the noise Troye was making was getting under his skin, setting a fire within him that was burning uncontrollably.

"You're so fucking loud, Jesus. Do you want my neighbors to hear you? Do you want them to know that you're getting fucked into the mattress? That you're taking it like such a slut?"

" _Yes_ ," was Troye's choked response and fuck, he really loved the way Connor talked to him like this.

Connor groaned, not expecting a response.

"Con. Connor. Can I please ride you? Wanna feel you deeper inside me," Troye managed to breathe out through his constant stream of moans and whimpers.

Connor gasped and stilled inside of Troye. God damn, did that sound like a good idea. When he pulled out, Troye whined at the loss. Connor spanked him again. "Don't be so greedy."

Troye moaned in response but sat up on his knees, scooting over to allow Connor the space to sit down. However, he felt Connor's weight leave the bed and he sat back on his calves, closing his eyes, biting his lip in anticipation for whatever Connor had in mind. He dared not touch himself, aware of what kind of consequences that might have. And although Troye _really_ wanted to find out what Connor would do to him when he disobeyed, he thought this was not the time to test those waters.

Connor's weight returned to the bed and Troye felt his wrists being tied together with something silky. He groaned at the feeling as Connor ensured the bonds were very tight. Troye opened his eyes and saw the silken thing around his wrists was one of Connor's ties. He looked up at Connor pleadingly, pupils blown with lost. "Please, Con. I feel so _empty_ ," he whined.

Connor inhaled sharply at that and took his place sitting up against the headboard. He held onto Troye's hips, steadying him as he straddled Connor's waist, resting his bound wrists behind Connor's neck. Connor helped guide Troye down on his cock. Troye became impatient quickly and let himself sit, dropping all his weight at once and pushing Connor much deeper inside him than the other position had allowed. He screamed out again at the feeling, rolling his hips around to feel Connor's cock deep inside him, pressing insistently against his walls. He rested his forehead against Connor's and Connor took the opportunity to catch his mouth in a harsh kiss full of tongue and teeth. He dug his fingernails into Troye's ass, spreading his cheeks and helping him rock back and forth roughly.

They continued like that, Troye only lifting up to drop back down every so often. He preferred the feeling of Connor deep inside him, shifting around and rubbing his insides in all the right places. He could feel his orgasm building steadily, pooling deep within his abdomen.

From the increasingly more desperate sounds Troye was making, Connor could tell he was getting close. Luckily he was right there with him. Connor thrusting his hips up into Troye, and although he was basically as deep inside Troye as he could get, the action added to the force and pressure. Troye's moans were increasing in pitch at the feeling, now coming out as a constant stream of desperation.

" _Connor_. Can I please come? _Please_ ," Troye whimpered out.

Connor reached a hand back behind Troye and looked directly into his eyes. " _Yes_ ," he growled as he brushed a finger over Troye's stretched hole where they were connected and Troye came hard all over his stomach, screaming Connor's name, his eyes squeezed shut and his face contorted in pleasure.

Connor hadn't actually expected Troye to be able come without being touched at all. The thought and the sight of that, combined with the feeling of Troye clenching and unclenching around him sent him over the edge before Troye's orgasm had even subsided and Troye whimpered as Connor thrust up into him, enjoying the feeling of overstimulation as he began to come down from his high. Eventually Connor stilled within him and lifted Troye up off of him, ignoring the displeased whine Troye made. He laid Troye down next to him and untied his wrists, throwing the tie somewhere on the ground. Troye rubbed his red wrist, moaning softly at the sore feeling. He was still occasionally shuddering from the aftershocks of such an intense orgasm.

Troye was so out of it that he hadn't noticed Connor had left and returned until he felt a warm, wet cloth on his stomach and sensitive cock cleaning up the mess there. He opened his eyes and smiled up at Connor, sighing contentedly when Connor smiled back. He felt like he was floating around in the sky and he never wanted to come down.

"Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Troye. Do you even realize how fucking hot you are? You actually came just from my cock."

Troye groaned in response. "Don't talk like that. You're gonna get me turned on again and I'm too tired for round two." Troye decided it was better to not tell Connor right now that he often did come untouched, that he preferred it even, although he had a feeling that would turn Connor on more than make him jealous.

Connor giggled at Troye's response and threw the cloth in his hamper before coming to join Troye on the bed. He slid the covers up around them and Troye came to rest his head on Connor's chest, cuddling into his side. Troye pointedly did _not_ think about how he had done this so many times before, wishing that it felt for Connor like more than a friendly embrace as it did for him. He did _not_ think about how he would breathe in Connor's scent all those times, how the smell of musk and aftershave and something just so completely _Connor_ would make his chest tighten with overwhelming want. He did _not_ think about how much his pining after his allegedly straight friend had spiraled him into a hole of self-pity and hopeless desire. He especially did _not_ think about how there were tears forming in his eyes as he listened to Connor's heartbeat because he was so scared of what would happen next, so scared of losing the one person that meant more to him than nearly anything else in the world.

_God damn it, Connor Franta. Why did you make me fall for you?_


End file.
